


Is Being This Awkward Actually Possible

by lynxyne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Time, Blowjobs, Fluff, Frottage, GOD THESE DORKS, HQ kink meme, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have been dating for a while now, but neither of the two has exactly built up the courage to ask if they want to do the do. Hinata makes himself a bit of a nervous wreck about it, actually, and doesn't realize he's making Kageyama a bit apprehensive as well.  Really, really awkward and kinda fluffy but mostly awkward first times happen. </p><p>prompt: kagehi- fluffy first time??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Being This Awkward Actually Possible

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so my apologies if its awkward as heckie??? i love these guys and really wanted to give this a shot so hahah. also i really cant write kageyama well please forgive for an ooc-ness man. even so i appreciate any feedback!! thank you.

They’d been dating for several months, now. At first, Kageyama and Hinata decided on keeping it a secret to the rest of the team, but both of them failed miserably at being discreet about their relationship. It wasn’t long before everyone became worried about them; Kageyama wasn’t quite as harsh towards the spiker, Hinata acted more understanding of Kageyama’s position, and even their occasional fights didn’t make up for their sudden change in mood. Sure, the two had been getting along much better as of recently, but the air around them felt almost too friendly. They felt like before they knew it, the two would be making out in the locker room, or something.

  
At least, that was a joke, until it actually happened. In Daichi’s defense, he’d left his bag in there, he wasn’t trying to snoop. He didn’t even disrupt them. (Not like the word of Daichi walking in on them didn’t get around to their ears, but his kindness, if that was the right word, was appreciated from both Kageyama and Hinata. At least he tried to be discreet.)

  
From then on, Kageyama and Hinata collaboratively decided just to tell everyone about what was going on between them. It was a lot easier on them, and, well, everyone else. As well as much, much less awkward. Most everyone seemed fine with it, although Tsukishima made a few sarcastic remarks before clapping them on the back like the others.

  
However, despite them dating for numerous months, they hadn’t… Exactly gotten past the making out point quite yet. Both of them had considered it, of course, but besides that, they hadn’t done much. Or actually, anything.  
How do you initiate that, anyways? What was Hinata supposed to do? “Hey there Tobio, I want to put my penis in your butt. Please let me do that. Unless you don’t want to, I guess, and then we should pretend this never happened.” Oh shit, what if Kageyama wanted to do Hinata, instead? He hadn’t even thought of that. Oh. How the hell was this going to work.

Kageyama didn’t get close to all that many people, and especially wasn’t the best at reading into them, but even he could tell that Hinata was nervous. Extremely nervous. And it was actually starting to get on his nerves. It didn’t seem that bad to Kageyama at first, in complete honesty. He’d thought maybe the math test coming up in a few weeks was freaking Hinata out, or that possibly it was the volleyball meet they had next month. That was understandable. Hinata was an honest person with his emotions, and it was all too obvious when something had gotten him stressed. Even when he tried to hide it. In fact, it was possibly worse when he tried to hide it. He was, essentially, a completely open book. Like, so open that the binding was starting to break a little, basically. It was almost admirable, minus the puking in his first real volleyball match when he got nervous. That was just a little gross and really annoying. Although at least he got it out of the way before it had started. Puking on the court would have been… Pretty unforgivable. He doubted he’d be dating Hinata if that’d happened.

Now, here he was at it again. He kept forgetting his things at Kageyama’s house whenever he visited, consistently messed up on his math homework more than anyone would think possible, and was even skimping on how much he ate. It was unlike him, and it was a bit worrying to his boyfriend. Yeah, Kageyama wasn’t exactly the most romantic sometimes, but he really did care about the other boy. Why the hell would he date him otherwise? He had to wonder if maybe he was doing something wrong, but what could he be? He was being pretty decent, boyfriend wise, especially with all the fucking up that Hinata was doing lately. And almost saintly patient, by his own standards. That wasn’t saying a lot, but even so, Hinata should’ve known about his personality before he stumbled into dating him, right? Jesus, Hinata and him had been on edge for a ridiculous amount of time before becoming friends, how the hell couldn’t he? It wasn’t even a possibility. He laughed a bit at himself for even considering that.

Hinata poked him in the side, tilting his head to the side and giving a wide smile to the other boy. Kageyama started to wonder why he even worried much about this idiot. (Another part of his brain supplied, “Well, it’s probably because you sorta love him,” but he ignored that with grace. Even though it was pretty true. )  
“What is it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly for affect and leaning forward slightly to study the other boy with a slightly pleased look on his face.  
Hinata stumbled at the expression his boyfriend was giving him, but quickly recovered and leaned all the way across the table as well to peck Kageyama on the lips. He was rewarded by a small intake of breath from the other boy and, just as quickly as it happened, he was shoved backwards. Kageyama gave a small smile and pecked Hinata on the lips as well. God, what an idiot.

  
Hinata flushed slightly, smiling so brightly at Kageyama that Kageyama almost had to make himself look away. Hinata’s eyes crinkled so sweetly when he smiled, and he got almost minute dimples, and Kageyama felt like he was literally staring at the sun the first few times he got this blinding smile. He nuzzled his nose against Hinata’s, and gave a small hum of appreciation at the laughter it caused. He’d been worried just minutes ago, and here Hinata was, to melt that away without saying anything.

  
“Kageyama,” Hinata said in a small voice, causing Kageyama to look at him curiously, “I’ve been thinking about, er, this for a while, but I just wanted to say that if you, uhh, ever want to, to…”

  
Kageyama gave Hinata an exhausted look. So much for that small moment of peace. “What is it, Hinata? Can you please, please just hurry up whatever you’re trying to say, already?”

  
“I’d be ok with us having sex?” replied a nervous voice. There, he’d finally managed to stutter it out. Now he just had to… Hope there wouldn’t be too bad of a consequence for it, and that maybe Kageyama wouldn’t be to disgusted by the idea and, well, anything that came with it.

  
Kageyama let out a small laugh. “Was that what you were worrying so much about? God, you were getting me worried there just because you wanted to have damn sex with me. It’s not that big of a deal, moron. We’ve been dating for a while, and we like each other pretty well… So, sure. Knock yourself out, Hinata.”  
Hinata let out a small giggle, partially from relief and partially because, wow, they sure were a match, weren’t they? “We sure made that a big deal,” he said, a huge smile gracing his features. “I should’ve just said that from the start.”

  
Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Who made this a big deal? I don’t recall fretting over the fact I wanted to have sex with my boyfriend for almost a month.” Despite the annoyance in his voice, however, he looked the other boy in the eyes and gave a small sigh. “You’re sure, right?”  
“I am,” Hinata mumbled, “I really

like you, and I don’t think it’s anything that bad, really. I mean, I, uhm, researched it and everything. I know what to do and um, how to keep safe and. Stuff.”  
Kageyama chuckled, moving towards Hinata and pressing a kiss on his collarbone. Hinata let out a light sigh, and Kageyama, encouraged, continued down, pressing light, butterfly like kisses along Hinata’s neck and face before urging his shirt up and throwing it haphazardly across the room, then pulling his own off as well. “You’re really sweet like this,” he murmured into Hinata’s ear before nibbling lightly on it.

  
Hinata pushed him away, his face red and a tent starting to form in his pants. He cleared his throat nervously before saying, “Um, you’re really, really cute too but Kageyama you’re… The only one doing anything, can I..?”

  
Kageyama scoffed. “I’m dating an idiot. I thought you’d figure if you’re having sex with someone returning the favor is appreciated, but evidently that somehow managed to get past you. Yes, Hinata. Feel free.”

  
Giving Kageyama no more time to continue his sarcastic reply, Hinata grabbed him and pressed his lips gently to his own. It being gentle didn’t exactly last long, however, as Kageyama pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss. Now laying on top of eachother breathing heavily, Hinata let out a small moan and, slowly, began to grind down onto Kageyama.

  
The result was instantaneous. Kageyama groaned, pushed Hinata back onto the carpet of his room, and began to unbutton his pants, giving little to no warning. Hinata’s dick was fully hard now, leaking precum at the tip that smeared his plaid boxers and pressing in a way that looked almost painful against his stomach. “This doesn’t look too comfortable, does it?” Kageyama whispered lowly into Hinata’s ear, “How about we get these boxers off, eh?”

  
Hinata nodded eagerly, but couldn’t stop himself from gasping a bit when the cold air hit his dick and the tightness of his once loose boxers was gone and was carefully placed with Kageyama’s mouth. He wasn’t experienced, obviously, but he gave it his all anyways, sucking at the tip before putting a small amount into his mouth. There was no way in hell he could fit it all in, not with his slight gag reflex and the fact that, god, he still had to get used to how weird a dick tasted. He could forgive the awkwardness of having another guy’s cock in his mouth, though, upon hearing the needy little gasps and sighs coming from the boy above him.  
“K-kageyama,” Hinata sighed, hands now tugging at his hair, although his attempts to pull the other off had became more similar to pushing his boyfriend down. “Please let me touch you, please, please, please.” His voice was cracking slightly, and Kageyama carefully removed his mouth from Hinata, although he gave the tip a small little kiss (withdrawing yet another sweet gasp) before fully retreating. Hinata kissed his boyfriend needily, beginning to pull off Kageyama’s pants as well. God, he’s been so negligent of Kageyama while letting himself get all the pleasure.

Working Kageyama’s boxers off, he nibbled and bit and Kageyama’s throat with determination, making sure to leave at least a feew hickies before slowly moving to focus more on his dick. He stroked it slowly, thumbing the tip and feeling just how wet Kageyama had gotten just from sucking him off and trying to provide him pleasure. The thought itself made his cock twitch, and he used his other hand to rub at it absentmindedly, making sure to continue keeping most his attention on Kageyama. He stopped, and Kageyama let out a whimper, his eyebrows knotting together and his lips (wet, and bright red) forming a pout. “Hinata, what is it?” His voice sounded full of need, and Hinata realized his probably was just as bad.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand and stood up, pulling Kageyama up with him and slowly leading him over to his bed. Thank god it was relatively spacey, otherwise this would be quite an ordeal, more so than it was already. “This should be a bit more comfortable than the floor, hm?”

  
Getting situated all over again was a bit difficult, but well worth it in Hinata’s opinion once they started a slow grind. He doubted this would’ve been quite as nice for Kageyama if he’d been laying on the hard floor, carpeted or not. Kageyama, however, wasn’t quite as willing to put up with the slower pace, and quickly sped up his own hips, forcing Hinata to work with him as well as their (now completely naked) bodies rubbed up against each other. Everything about the experience was, honestly, fantastic. Kageyama pulled Hinata into a rough kiss, one that rivaled any of their hot and heavy makeout sessions in the past, their teeth clacking against each other and panting loudly into each other’s mouths, tongues twining together with reckless abandon.

  
Only a short moment later, Hinata was pushed to the edge, coming with a groan of Kageyama’s name. Kageyama followed shortly, rutting himself against Hinata’s leg with an almost animalistic need, and the two laid in a sticky heap for only a minute before starting to laugh, faces turning even redder from lack of air and grins that nearly split their faces. “I can’t believe I was so worried about that,” Hinata managed to breathe out between laughs, and Kageyama, who was, although slowly, calming down, smiled at him. “Yeah, that was pretty stupid. I can forgive, though. Lets go get cleaned up, we can always cuddle later, and if we don’t, we’re going to be pretty disgusting.”

  
“Ok,” Hinata said, finally calming down as well, “sounds like a plan. I think we’re disgusting enough already, ugh, I think I sweated so much I never will again.”  
It only took a few minutes after their shower to curl up together and sleep more peacefully than either had in weeks, hair still wet and clinging to their faces.


End file.
